Contigo o sin Ti
by Riosaku
Summary: Kagome ha madurado y ha tomado una desición ¿Como tomará esto Inuyasha?
1. Prologo

_Nota: Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi _

**_"Contigo _**

**_o_**

**_sin ti..."_**

****

****

**_Prólogo_**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzamos la búsqueda de los fragmentos, tambien ha pasado tiempo desde la vez que te dije que queria permanecer a tu lado, sin importarme que la hubieras elegido a Ella, el solo hecho de tenerte a mi lado bastaba para consolar mi tristeza.

Cada dia que pasaba mi corazon te necesiitaba mas, pero Tu ni cuenta te dabas, tu atención estaba solo para Ella, hasta aquel fatídico dia en que Naraku cruelmente la hirió a muerte haciendola caer por un acantilado; sin importarte mas nada fuiste en su búsqueda, pero no la encontraste, por lo que regresaste con nosotros y la diste por muerta, mas te llevaste gran sorpresa al saber que Kagura y una nueva extensión de Naraku me tenian en sus manos.

Fuiste por mi, y como siempre lograste rescatarme.

Senti tristeza al saber que no la habias encontrado, pero no se si esta tristeza era por Ella o por Ti, al ver como sufrias, mas me impresionaste cuando dijiste que temiste perderme tambien, prometiste protegerme y jamas dejarme sola de nuevo, a pesar de estar feliz no te crei, no se porque imagine que si hubiera cualquier indicio de Kikyou viva regresarias en su busca, dejándome como siempre en segundo lugar… y no me equivoque...

El tiempo que vivimos pensándola muerta no miento fueron hermosos, todo era perfecto de alguna forma, Sango y Miroku habian reconocido lo que sentian el uno por el otro, y Tu y Yo pues aunque no eramos una pareja oficial de alguna manera teniamos algo.

Yo era tu prioridad, nadie estaba primero que Yo, me celabas con cualquier posible pretendiente, y Yo lo aceptaba imaginando que teniamos algo especial y que iba mas alla de una simple amistad o compañerismo de grupo, siempre estabamos juntos y la armonia en el grupo era perfecta.

Hasta aquel dia en que decidiste dejarme nuevamente de lado en tu corazon... Kikyou seguia con vida, y como imagine fuiste detras de Ella, dejándome nuevamente en segundo lugar.

No puedo decir que esto no me duele, porque realmente me duele, y aunque intenté ocultar mi tristeza como antes y seguir como si nada aceptando un segundo lugar, creo me es imposible.

Sango intenta consolarme simuladamente colocando un brazo al rededor de mi hombro, como lo ha hecho cada dia desde que Kikyou reaparecio, mientras miro como te alejas para ir en su encuentro como lo llevas haciendo desde el dia que supimos que seguia viva.

El ambiente en el grupo es casi el mismo, la unica diferencia es que a pesar de seguir a mi lado Ella esta en un pedestal para ti y Yo solo estoy ahi esperando que me notes, mientras, nuestra relacion se va haciendo mas distante.

Solo Dios sabe como me siento, puedo asegurar que intenté resignarme y seguir aceptando el lugar que me das, pero cada vez se me ha hecho mas difícil, sera que estoy creciendo y tengo otras necesidades a parte de solo tenerte cerca de mi?

Debe ser eso... y me doy cuenta que ya no puedo seguir entregando mi amor a alguien que a pesar de aceptarlo entrega el suyo a otra, de quien soy reencarnación, pero a la vez no soy Yo.

Puede que hace algun tiempo estuve dispuesta a compartirte, pero siento que ahora me es imposible hacerlo, necesito ser la unica en tu corazon, quiero que Tu seas solo mio.

Lamentablemente se que no es asi, ya estoy cansada de estar en un triangulo, donde mi rival de alguna manera es mi ser, ya que sin mis almas Ella no habria revivido y seriamos solo una como deberia ser...

Creo que lo mejor será seguir adelante y dejarte ser feliz con tu elección que de seguro llena todo lo que Yo no puedo, y aunque te amo mas que a nada, ya no puedo permanecer a tu lado como lo prometí, desde ahora aunque continué viajando con Ustedes, será solo porque quiero estar con mis amigos.

-¡Kagome! que es lo que pasa, estas llorando-

Volteo a ver quien me llama, es mi querida amiga Sango, por primera vez en mucho tiempo decido dejar salir la tristeza que me embarga, frente a otro que no sea Yo misma, en estos momentos, lo que mas necesito es su amistad, para lograr la fortaleza de mantener mi decision y no arrepentirme.

-Llora amiga...llora hasta que ya no puedas, se que lo necesitas...-

Y colocando sus brazos a mi alrededor de manera consoladora, me invita a aliviar mi tristeza con Ella sirviendome como soporte.

Después de mucho logro detener mi llanto, siento como si me hubiera quitado una gran roca de encima, inclusive creo que ahora puedo pensar mas claramente.

-¡¡Ya no mas!!- Me digo.

De ahora en adelante seguire con mi vida y pase lo que pase, deseo que Inuyasha sea feliz, ademas ahora que lo pienso de alguna manera no romperé mi promesa, ya que no me ire, seguiré a su lado, pero será solo como su amiga nada mas, y tendra que aceptarlo lo quiera o no, al fin y al cabo si el no me pertenece, Yo tampoco le pertenezco despues de todo.

Sango nota mi cambio de semblante y ve mi decisión sin la necesidad que se lo diga con palabras, el hecho de estar hace tanto tiempo viajando juntas nos permite esos privilegios de saber que pensamos solo con mirarnos a los ojos, y por su mirada sé que apoya mi decisión.

- Te apoyare en lo que pueda Kagome, con tal de que estes tranquila y feliz de nuevo - Dijo Sango mientras le daba una sonrisa alentadora a su querida amiga.

Ambas muchachas regresan tranquilamente junto a sus amigos, quienes estan en la choza de la anciana Kaede, preparando las ultimas cosas que necesitaran para partir en un nuevo viaje en busca de los fragmentos.

Continuará...

**_Riosaku_**


	2. Capitulo Primero

_Nota: Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi_

_**"Contigo **_

_**o**_

_**sin ti..."**_

****

_**Capitulo Primero**_

Nuestras amigas regresaron con sus amigos como si nada, por lo que ninguno sospecho por el momento los cambios que se darían lugar entre dos miembros del grupo.

Partieron apenas pudieron, caminando durante todo el dia, todo era casi normal, digo casi porque a diferencia de otras veces Kagome viajaba junto a su amiga Sango y no junto al hanyou, mas nadie le tomo demasiada importancia.

Cuando llego el atardecer, Inuyasha se separo del grupo inesperadamente sin decir nada, mas las palabras sobraban, todos imaginaban los motivos del arrebato del hanyou al ver unas almas que brillaban a la distancia.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Kagome quien seguia impasible ante la situación dándose por desentendida, por lo que todos optaron por actuar como si nada y seguir el camino sabiendo que el hanyou regresaria con Ellos mas tarde como siempre.

Estaba oscureciendo en el Sengoku por lo que nuestros amigos decidieron buscar un buen lugar para pasar la noche, Miroku preparaba la fogata mientras, las dos jóvenes decidieron ir a tomar un baño a unas termas calientes que habia cerca del lugar, Shippou no habia ido con Ellas como otras veces, ya que le habian encomendado la misión de ir por algunas ramas para encender una fogata.

En la fuentes termales...

-Kagome, realmente estas decidida, en cuanto a seguir con tu vida sin Inuyasha o no?- decia Sango mientras miraba las expresiones de Kagome buscando alguna señal de duda, duda que no encontro.

-Si Sango, creo que es lo mejor..., ya no soy una niña y tengo otras necesidades, como el sentirme amada... ya no quiero ser la sombra de Kikyou, y ser parte de un sentimiento compartido, quiero que sea solo mio, lo cual creo que es imposible, y si me quedo viviendo en una falsa ilusion, nunca podré saber que se siente amar a alguien y ser amada por completo..., solo espero que mi corazon me permita darme ese gusto, porque realmente quiero a Inuyasha...- decia la joven mientras lavaba con cuidado su cabello

-Tienes razon amiga, aunque hubiera deseado que llegaran a algo serio, veo que Inuyasha nunca podra olvidar a Kik...- al notar que habia hablado de mas, tapo su boca, mirando a Kagome con temor, mas esta seguia con una expresión tranquila

-No te preocupes Sango, ademas creo que tienes razon- decia Kagome con una apacible sonrisa

-"Realmente se ha resignado..."-pensaba la joven Taijiya mientras miraba el rostro tranquilo y decidido rostro de su amiga

Despues de conversar por un buen tiempo decidieron regresar, ya casi era hora de cenar, y sus estomagos habian comenzado a reclamarles por algun alimento.

Mas tarde Inuyasha regresaba de su "encuentro" topándose de frente con la vista de las dos chicas que conversaban.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver a Kagome quien aun tenia el cabello mojado, por lo que varios mechones de cabello caian traviezamente a través de su rostro, además la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios no se quedaba atrás, se veia hermosa.

Cuando llego a la fogata salió de su ensueño, ya que todos lo miraron de reojo notando su regreso.

Sintió un ligero temor por la actitud que pudiera tomar la joven miko, ya que generalmente esta se molestaba aunque no lo admitiera al imaginar donde habia ido, pero para su extrañeza esta actuó indiferente ante esto y siguió con su charla amena con su amiga.

Inuyasha la analizo bien buscando algun signo de molestia mas no encontro nada, y prefiriendo evitar cualquier pelea, se acerco a la fogata y se sento junto a Ella en silencio, no pudiendo evitar sentir el suave aroma de Kagome, el cual lo hizo entrar nuevamente en un trance.

-Inuyasha...-

-.............-

-¡Inuyasha...!

-............-

-¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!-

El hanyou despavilo poniendo atención a su interlocutor

-Keh!! ¡¡Que quieres Kagome!!- respondiendo con insolencia, para ocultar cualquier indicio de que Ella era la culpable de su trance.

-¡Solo quiero que nos digas si te vas a comer tu ramen o no!- haciendo el gesto de alejar el plato de El, mas Inuyasha actuó rapidamente y se lo arrebato de las manos para comer como normalmente lo hacia, sin educación alguna por los demas.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, se dispusieron a conversar, planeando el camino que seguirían para seguir su búsqueda de fragmentos, que ya no debieran ser mas de unos cuantos los que quedaban, cuando de repente el ceño de Inuyasha se frunció mientras olisqueaba el aire rememorando molesto al dueño, de aquel olor que se acercaba a Ellos, Kagome tambien pudo reconocer de quien se trataba, ya que sintió los fragmentos que este llevaba en su poder

-Grrrrrrrr- gruñía el hanyou molesto-¡¡No puede ser!!¡¡Otra vez este lobo apestoso!!-

En ese momento un pequeño remolino se acercó a Ellos, del cual aparecio Kouga, quien sin tomar en cuenta los gruñidos de Inyasha se dirigió directo hacia quien según El era "su mujer" para entregarle unas hermosas flores.

-Que tal Kagome! Traje esto para Ti, espero te gusten- dándole una tierna mirada a la joven mientras le daba las flores, Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente por la atencion.

Por primera vez desde que conocia a Kouga, se habia dado tiempo de mirarlo mas detenidamente, aquel joven tenia un atractivo impresionante, a pesar de ser Youkai, aquellas orbes azules tenian una mirada demasiado intensa, que la hizo perderse en ella por unos segundos.

Inuyasha miraba la escena cada vez mas furibundo, en especial al ver que Kagome no quitaba su mirada de los ojos del lobo, la gota que rebaso el vaso fue cuando Kouga se dirigió a tomar las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, los gruñidos de Inuyasha se dejaron oir, y rapidamente este se coloco entre ambos, haciendo que Kagome saliera de su trance, dejándola ver delante suyo a Inuyasha quien gruñia con rabia hacia el lobo que lo miraba molesto.

Cuando vio que Inuyasha tenia pensado tomar a Colmillo de Acero para atacar al joven lobo decidió intervenir de una vez, dejando ver así su molestia.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡¡Abajo!! - dejando al hanyou estampado en piso, mientras mantenia su mirada molesta hacia El, quien la veia con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo por lo bajo.

Definitivamente era Hora de aclarar las cosas entre Ellos, sino nunca podría comenzar a dar marcha a su decisión.

Rapidamente volteo hacia Kouga quien insistentemente, nuevamente tomo sus manos entre las suyas

-Creo que será mejor que se vaya Joven Kouga- dijo la joven de manera suplicante y agradable.

-Esta bien Kagome, lo hare, pero solo por complacerte a Ti- Sonriéndole atractivamente

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el Hanyou que permanecía aun en el piso por el hechizo y de manera altanera dijo -¡Y tu bestia! ¡Sera mejor que cuides bien de mi mujer y no te le acerques mas de lo debido!!¡¿Me oyes?!-

Inuyaha solo gruño –GRRRRRR...¡¡¡Maldito lobo apestoso, ya te dije que Kagome no es ni será nunca tu mujer!!!- Mas se quedo hablando solo ya que Kouga despues de haber hablado se habia marchado tan rapido como vino sin prestarle atención.

Cuando logro levantarse seguia mascullando maldiciones hacia el lobo, Kagome se acerco a El con seriedad y dijo – Inuyasha, creo que tenemos que hablar...-

Todos los demas miraban la escena que se daba frente a Ellos silenciosamente, estaban acostumbrados a esto, mas algo había diferente y solo uno de Ellos sabia que era.

El monje instintivamente al ver la seriedad de la joven dedujo que la conversación que Kagome y el hanyou tendrían, traería mas de un cambio entre Ellos.

La pareja se alejo silenciosamente, Kagome tomo la mano de Inuyasha para guiarlo, mas este noto una indiferencia en su toque hacia El que lo desconcertó, mas guardo silencio.

Internándose en el bosque alejándose para poder encontrar un lugar donde estar solos, el Hanyou se sentía curioso por lo que la joven pudiera querer decirle, no imaginaba que podria ser, ademas la actitud extraña de la joven hacia El no aligeraba las cosas...

Cuando Kagome vio que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los demas se detuvo y se sento sobre un tronco que había, Inuyasha la siguio y se sentó junto a Ella en silencio, sintiendo un ligero temor por dentro sin entender porque.

-Inuyasha...-

El hanyou al escuchar su nombre volteo a verla, notando la seriedad y tristeza? en el rostro de Ella, el cual a pesar de eso seguia conservando su dulzura

-¿Estuviste con Kikyou esta tarde, no es asi?- Inuyasha no pudo negarlo y solo miro al suelo culpable, esperando algún reclamo por parte de Ella..

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesta ni nada...-

El volteo a verla un poco mas tranquilo, pero aun temeroso ante el comportamiento esta.

-Inuyasha, lo que quiero conversar contigo es algo que nos afecta ambos, pero creo que mas a mi que a Ti...-

En ese momento Kagome miro al hanyou fijamente y sin decir nada acerco su rostro al suyo robándole un tierno y cálido beso.

Inuyasha se estremeció al sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, e instantáneamente le correspondió, recargandose mas hacia Ella deseando más.

Despues de unos momentos, Inuyasha quizo profundizar su beso y abrirse paso entre los labios de la joven, intentado saborear al máximo tan maravillosa sensación que la joven le daba, mas Kagome intentando mantener la lucidez y al darse cuenta de las intenciones del hanyou, alejo su rostro del suyo rompiendo el momento mágico que se habia creado entre Ellos.

Inuyasha la miro suplicante a los ojos, queriendo expresarle su necesidad por Ella, mas Kagome juntando todas sus fuerzas internas se lo negó, parándose rápidamente de su lugar para poder decirle de una vez la difícil decisión que había tomado.

Inuyasha se sintió decepcionado, mas al verla nuevamente con esa extraña actitud opto por el silencio esperando a que la joven hablara.

Kagome se recargo comodamente en un arbol a sus espaldas, su piernas aun temblaban ante las sensaciones que le habia provocado ese sencillo beso, pero debia seguir adelante con su decisión, ya no podia hecharse para atrás.

-Inuyasha, recuerdas la vez que te decidiste por Kikyou??- Inuyasha solo asintió sintiéndose mal por Ella, y a la vez preocupado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación

Ignorando las expresiones del hanyou Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo esperando que esto le hiciera mas facil hablar.

-Aquella vez, te pedi permanecer a tu lado, no es asi?- Inuyasha solo asintió, recordando la hermosa imagen de la joven aquella vez que la encontró sentada en el pozo esperándolo

-Al principio pense que podria con eso, pero con el tiempo esto se me ha ido haciendo cada vez mas difícil... ya no puedo aceptarlo-

Inuyasha la miro con temor por lo que escuchaba.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero esto se acabo. Si quieres estar con Ella puedes hacerlo, pero no esperes tenerme aqui esperandote como siempre- Mientras hablaba no pudo evitar que unas fugitivas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Inuyasha la miraba sin entender, o mejor dicho, sin querer entender.

-No digo que me vaya a ir de esta epoca para siempre, porque no lo hare, a parte de ti hay otras personas que quiero y mucho, y no dejare de verlas solo porque Tu prefieres a Kikyou que a mi-

Inuyasha la miro suplicante

– Pero Kagome...Tu prometiste que estarias a mi lado...- Mientras se colocaba de pie para tenerla frente a frente

Kagome se decidio a verlo a la cara intentando mantener la calma

-Lo se Inuyasha y no voy a romper mi palabra, seguire junto a ti y los demas, pero no de "esa" manera...- haciendo una pausa y mirando hacia el cielo -Yo tambien tengo una vida Inuyasha y quiero vivirla, ya no soy una niña, ya no quiero que te entrometas cada vez que hablo con alguien del sexo opuesto marcando el territorio como si Yo fuera de tu propiedad o en tus terminos compañera, porque si asi fuera ¡¡no irias detras de Kikyou cada vez que aparece, quiero encontrar alguien a quien poder entregarle y que a la vez tambien me entregue, pero con tu actitud me lo haces imposible!!-

Kagome a pesar de sus intentos comenzo a alterarse molesta

Inuyasha intentaba asimilar lo que la joven le decia, en su interior le dolia, y mucho, pero su orgullo se antepuso ocultando aquel sentimiento que intentaba salir

Molesto tomo a la mucha por los brazos apretándola bruscamente contra el árbol mientras susurraba apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Kagome... porque dices que no puedo entregarte si no es asi...

Y sin darle tiempo de responder la miro a los ojos y la besó, dando todo de si en ese beso.

Kagome apretó los puños con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en sus manos, intentando asi mantener la cordura y no caer ante las acciones del hanyou, manteniéndose rigida y sin corresponder.

Inuyasha molesto y herido en su orgullo, ante la terquedad de la joven la dejo ir, ya que habia sentido el aroma de la sangre que salia de la herida que esta se habia hecho en sus manos, no queriendo que esta se hiciera mas daño.

Kagome lo vio aliviada, y triste, pero manteniendo su determinación

-¡No me refiero solo a eso Inuyasha! Dijo la joven ligeramente alterada

-¡¡¡KEH¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡¡Haz lo que quieras, no me importa!!!!!- dijo el hanyou de manera altanera y molesta.

-Eso es lo que quiero Inuyasha, espero y seas feliz con Kikyou y tambien espero podamos seguir siendo buenos amigos- dándole una hermosa pero triste sonrisa.

Lentamente dio la espalda al hanyou que la miraba de reojo intentando conservar su postura de orgullo e indiferencia

Esta antes de desparecer de su vista dijo casi en un susurro que sabia que el hanyou lograria escuchar

-Entiéndeme Inuyasha...Yo, ya no quiero ser la sombra de Kikyou...

Desapareciendo de la vista del hanyou, quien se desarmo por completo ante aquellas palabras dejándose caer arrodillado al suelo con frustración y golpeándolo con sus puños con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez

-¡¡¡Maldición Kagome!!!¡¡ Porque tienes que ser tan tonta!!

Cuando sus puños comenzaron a sangrar por los golpes, el hanyou se puso de pie y se sento en el tronco que huebieran estado junto a Kagome.

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome en parte tenia razon, pero no queria admitirlo, la joven se habia tornado una parte demasiado importante en su vida, al igual que lo era Kikyou o quizas aun mas, pero no era suficiente para dejar por completo en el olvido a Kikyou.

Cuando penso en resignarse ante la decisión de la joven, penso en la posibilidad de que Ella siguiera con su vida, mas no pudo evitar sentir gran dolor y temor al pensar en que otro pudiera ocupar el corazon de Kagome en su lugar, llevándosela incluso de su lado por siempre.

La rabia y los celos comenzaron a aflorar en El, al imaginarla con cualquier otro, incluso Kouga, era inaceptable para El y sin darse cuenta golpeo una gran roca junto a El, pulverizándola por completo.

-GRRRRRR- Kagome...-

Decia para si mismo con impotencia, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y dejando ver en el interior de sus orbes amarillas un ligero destello rojo, que fue desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que lograba mantener la calma.

Después de dar vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, regreso al campamento encontrando que todos dormian ya placidamente.

Silenciosamente dirigio sus pasos hacia el lugar de descanso de la joven miko, quien dormia profundamente.

Su mirada se perdio al encontrar sus labios, que se mantenian entreabiertos, dejando salir la calida respiración de la joven.

Estuvo tentado a dejarse llevar por el impulso de apoderarse de Ellos y sentirlos nuevamente con los suyos, mas un ligero movimiento de la joven lo hizo despertar de su ensueño.

Al recuperar la razon opto por irse a alguna rama cercana para tratar de conciliar algun sueño, si es que era posible, mas las palabras de la joven miko seguian dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Despues de un tiempo opto por pensar en las veces que habia logrado sentir sus labios, como la vez que gracias a un beso de Ella, habia logrado controlar su transformación en un demonio completo, desde aquella vez habia deseado repetir el acto, mas no habia logrado los nervios para hacerlo, y ahora que lograba sentirlos de nuevo esta le daba termino, dejándolo libre para ir junto a Kikyou y Ella por su parte junto a cualquier otro, lo cual hizo salir nuevamente su rabia y celos, lo que hizo que apretara con fuerza la espada en sus manos, diciéndose a si mismo que no lo permitiria, ya que aunque sabia que podria sonar egoista, no estaba listo para no saberla suya...

Continuará...

_**Riosaku**_


	3. Capitulo Segundo

_Nota: Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi_

_**"Contigo**_

_**o**_

_**sin ti..."**_

**Capitulo Segundo**

Estaba comenzando un nuevo día y todos dormían aún, bueno no todos.

Kagome comenzaba a despertar, sintiendo lo rayos que se colaban de entre las hojas de los árboles sobre sus ojos.

Estiró sus brazos y piernas, estando aun en su saco, mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor encontrandose con que era la única despierta.

Sentándose y juntando sus rodillas con su pecho, las rodeo con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza, recordando lo pasado la noche anterior

Flashback

-¡¡¡KEH¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡¡Haz lo que quieras, no me importa!!!!!- dijo el hanyou de manera altanera y molesta.

-Eso es lo que quiero Inuyasha, ojala seas feliz con Kikyou y espero podamos seguir siendo buenos amigos- Dándole una hermosa pero triste sonrisa.

Lentamente dio la espalda al hanyou sin notar que la miraba de reojo, manteniendo su postura de orgullo e indiferencia.

Esta antes de desparecer de su vista dijo casi en un susurro que sabia que el hanyou lograría escuchar

-Entiéndeme Inuyasha...Yo, ya no quiero ser la sombra de Kikyou...-

Desapareciendo de la vista del hanyou

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los sentidos Inuyasha, dio rienda suelta a las lagrimas que había intentado contener hasta ese momento.

-Inuyasha... espero puedas comprenderme...- Decía para si misma, mientras caminaba hacia el campamento esperando desahogarse por completo antes de llegar con sus amigos. No quería preocuparlos.

Se sentía agradecida de haber resistido a los encantos del hanyou cuando la besó, había estado a punto de lanzar su decisión por la borda, pero su fuerza interna se lo impidió, al menos ahora se sentía un poco mas segura de poder seguir a delante, era como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Cuando diviso a sus amigos limpio su rostro y lo adorno con una tranquila sonrisa, esperando que no notaran nada.

-Señorita Kagome ya regreso, pero ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- Preguntaba Miroku, notando que algo no estaba bien.

-"Hay ahora que digo... ¡¡Ya sé!!" Según dijo, sintió la esencia de un youkai cerca y fue a ver si era una amenaza o no- Decía Kagome lo más natural que pudo.

Sango la veía como si la analizara con la mirada, más Kagome al notarle le dio una sonrisa que dio a entender a su amiga que todo estaba bien.

En cambio Miroku aunque no dijo nada, seguía pensando que la conversación que Kagome había tenido con Inuyasha no había sido mas que solo eso, también pudo notar que Sango estaba mucho mas al corriente que El, por lo que decidió que le preguntaría lo que pasaba cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Después de estar conversando sobre el camino que seguirían al día siguiente decidieron ir a dormir, Inuyasha aun no regresaba, pero no se preocuparon ya que sabían que podía cuidarse perfectamente solo.

Kagome cerró sus ojos recordando la sensación de sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, aunque no lo tendría a El, tenia aquel grato recuerdo para consolar su corazón.

Fin Flashback

Kagome inconscientemente acariciaba sus labios con los dedos intentando remembrar en su mente el sentimiento de besar a Inuyasha, mas el movimiento del pequeño kitsune a su lado, la hizo salir de su ensoñación, reprochándose por seguir pensando en El, cuando su decisión había sido la de olvidarlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome había estado ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha la observaba fijamente desde la rama de un árbol, receloso aun por la conversación de la noche anterior, y sintiéndose irritado por la decisión de la joven.

-"Ella nos pertenece…"-

Inuyasha miro en todas direcciones intentando encontrar al dueño de esas palabras, no encontrando nada ni a nadie, pensando que debía haber sido su imaginación, bajó de la rama para unirse a sus amigos que ya habían comenzado a despertar.

Mientras un ligero destello rojo tan rápido como había aparecido, se desvanecía en lo profundo de sus orbes amarillas.

Cuando sus amigos lo vieron le dieron los buenos días, incluida Kagome, quien aun intentaba hacer desaparecer de su mente la sensación de los labios del hanyou sobre los suyos.

Todo fue normal durante el desayuno, la única diferencia fue que Kagome en vez de sentarse junto a Inuyasha, tomo lugar junto a su amiga, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el monje, que aun permanecía intrigado y decidido a averiguar que pasaba.

Mientras desayunaban discutían sobre que es lo que harían, encontrando que lo mejor sería seguir en la misma dirección que llevaban.

Después de un tiempo de caminata donde Inuyasha daba fugaces miradas a Kagome quien seguía con su "indiferencia", notaron a la distancia una cabaña de descanso, quedando en decisión unánime que pasarían la noche ahí.

Cuando los demás se instalaban en la cabaña, Inuyasha sin decir nada a nadie salio del lugar alejándose del grupo, mas no demasiado ya que no quería que los atacaran en su ausencia.

Colocándose a una distancia prudente se colocó sobre la rama de un árbol acomodándose para poder dedicar un tiempo a sus pensamientos.

-Vaya no se que hacer, sé que Kagome tiene derecho a seguir son su vida y debería aceptarlo… pero no puedo- Decía para sí el hanyou desanimado.

En ese momento el destello rojo comenzó a asomarse en sus orbes amarillas – "¡Claro que no debes aceptarlo! Ella te pertenece, no tiene derecho a cambiar de decisión cuando Ella misma fue quien decidió quedarse a tu lado pase lo que pase"- Decía la voz

Inuyasha se asustó nuevamente, no entendía de donde provenía aquella voz, aunque puso sus sentidos alerta se le hacia imposible encontrar a su interlocutor, lo que lo irritó.

-¡Keh! ¡No es asunto tuyo!- Decía el hanyou buscando alguna presencia por el lugar

-"Claro que me concierne, no debes permitir que Kagome se aleje de tu lado"-

-En otras circunstancias no lo permitiría, pero ¿y Kikyou? No puedo dejarla de lado- Decía el hanyou esperando alguna guia de aquella voz

-"Ambas te pertenecen… Recuerda que Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyou y Kikyou te pertenece ¿No? Eso te da derecho sobre ambas…"-

-¡Cállate, no te metas!- Decía el Hanyou ya molesto por la intromisión de la extraña voz, sin esperar respuesta, sacudió su cabeza y se levanto del lugar y saltó, sin notar como el destello rojo en sus ojos comenzaba nuevamente a desvanecerse.

-"Kagome… y Kikyou… ¿Me pertenecen?"- Pensaba en las palabras de aquella voz sin poder evitarlo - ¡Bah! ¡En que estoy pensando!-

Intentando mantener fuera de su mente esas palabras, decidió regresar al lugar en que se encontraban sus amigos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la cabaña de descanso…

-"Vaya ¿Dónde habrá ido Inuyasha? No siento la presencia de Kikyou, así que no creo que este con Ella…"- Se preguntaba la joven en su mente - Bueno, lo que Inuyasha haga o decida hacer ya no es asunto mío - Y volviendo a su postura orgullosa, para ocultar sus celos, Kagome siguió preparando la comida.

Miroku y Sango buscaban por los alrededores de la cabaña algunos troncos para hacer una fogata.

-Sango ¿Tu sabes el porque, del extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha y la Señorita Kagome?- Preguntaba el monje curioso, aprovechando que ninguno de los evocados se encontraban cerca.

Sango se quedo pensativa unos momentos, aunque sabía los planes de Kagome, esta aun no le había comentado sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque había sacado sus propias conclusiones no podía asegurar nada.

-Lo siento excelencia pero no se nada- Decía la joven mientras tomaba los leños que tenía y regresaba a la cabaña escapando de cualquier pregunta del monje.

Miroku se quedo viéndola hasta que la joven desapareciera de su vista

-"Algo pasa entre esos dos, no me engañan"- Pensaba el monje mientras seguía los pasos de la joven.

Ya en la cabaña, se preparaban a comer cuando Inuyasha llegó, Kagome le fue indiferente y siguió sirviendo la comida. Miroku frunció el ceño, mas guardo silencio.

Como en la mañana Kagome se sentó junto a Sango lo cual hacia irritar ligeramente a Inuyasha, pero no lo demostró.

En esos momentos, pasos alertaron al grupo, Inuyasha movió sus orejas intentando escuchar mejor, buscando alguna señal de peligro, pero se calmo al notar que solo se trataba de un simple humano.

-¡Keh! Solo es un simple humano- Decía el hanyou no dándole importancia.

Pero el monje siguió alerta no sabiendo que clase de persona podría ser, o quizás una hermosa joven, se sintió desilusionado al ver que se trataba de un joven, que mostraba no ser solo un simple aldeano.

-Buenas noches, sería posible descansar esta noche con ustedes? Viajo solo y con tantos youkais sueltos temo por la noche- Decía el joven mientras se agachaba para saludar.

Miroku lo miro buscando alguna señal de desconfianza, pero no encontró nada.

-No hay problema, adelante- Decía con amabilidad el monje.

En esos momentos Sango y Kagome voltearon a ver al invitado sonrojándose ambas, al ver que este era bastante bien parecido.

Aquello no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha quien dejo de ignorar al recién llegado y volteo a verlo gruñendo por lo bajo. El gruñido no pasó desapercibido por Kagome, quien rogaba por que el hanyou no se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería.

-Muchas Gracias, mi nombre es Takeshi Niwa- Decía el joven mientras tomaba un lugar, que justamente lo dejaba junto a Kagome, quien temía por la actitud que podría tomar Inuyasha, para su suerte este permaneció en silencio.

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron casi todos al unísono, a excepción de Inuyasha que ni siquiera se molestó en saludar.

Todos continuaron comiendo, mientras preguntaban a Takeshi los motivos de andar solo por esos lugares.

Este les contó que era hijo de un Terrateniente y que debía hacer unas diligencias con el Terrateniente de otro pueblo, todos lo vieron extrañados, ya que generalmente personalidades como El andaban siempre escoltados por guardias, mas este explicó que le agradaba viajar sin guardias protegiéndolo por todo, le gustaba sentirse libre.

Después de comer el grupo se quedo conversando, a excepción de Inuyasha quien había ido a posarse sobre una rama descortésmente.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo en el sueño, quedando finalmente solo Kagome y Takeshi, ambos habían congeniado bastante bien, Kagome estaba fascinada por las historias del joven, Inuyasha los observaba desde su lugar molesto, intentando controlar las ganas de ir y deshacerse de El.

-…Y así fue como terminé sentado en aquel lugar- Takeshi terminaba su historia divertido

-Jajaja que gracioso, Yo no se que haría si me pasara algo así- Decía la Kagome divertida con las historias del chico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Inuyasha observaba recelosamente la situación, no le gustaba que alguien más llamara la atención de Kagome, en especial si era del sexo opuesto a Ella.

-"No permitas que se le acerque…"-

Se escuchaba nuevamente la voz, llamando la atención de Inuyasha, que ya se había resignado a no saber quien le hablaba, limitándose a oírle.

-¡Keh! No te entrometas- Decía el hanyou por lo bajo, sabiendo de alguna manera que la voz podría escucharlo.

-"Acéptalo, ambos sabemos que no soportas verla cerca de otro…"-

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio, intentando no prestar atención a las palabras, pero se le hacía imposible, sin saber la razón

-"¿Acaso quieres que alguien mas pruebe sus labios? Si no cuidas tu territorio la perderás…"-

En ese momento el destello rojo apareció nuevamente en los ojos de Inuyasha, quien miraba atento la escena bajo El.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos jóvenes continuaban conversando jovialmente, ignorantes de su observador, cuando…

-Kagome tienes algo en el cabello- Decía Takeshi, mientras se aproximaba a Ella, mientras tomaba en sus manos su pelo.

Kagome se quedo quieta, asustada de que fuera algo malo lo que tenía sobre Ella.

En ese momento una figura imponente cayo de pie entre ambos, cortando de una vez el contacto entre ellos.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- Decía la chica indignada con el hanyou.

Este volteo ligeramente sin dejar de gruñir de manera amenazante, viéndola fríamente. Kagome no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante la mirada que este le dio, mas no se dejaría intimidar. Tampoco paso desapercibido para Ella el leve destello rojo en los ojos del hanyou, pero la preocupación por Takeshi, la hizo no tomarlo en serio.

Inuyasha volteo nuevamente hacía Takeshi, levantándolo por el cuello de su traje, este lo veía asustado, en especial por lo gruñidos amenazantes que el hanyou le daba.

-Grrr, no te atrevas a tocarla me oyes- Decía el hanyou sin levantar la voz, pero si hablando de manera seria y grave.

-¡Déjalo Inuyasha! ¡Takeshi no me hacia nada, solo quería quitar algo que tenia en el cabello!- Decía la joven intentando tranquilizar al hanyou, sabia que no podía usar el hechizo sometimiento, sino arrastraría a Takeshi con El, por lo que solo podía intentar persuadirlo.

Inuyasha viendo que solo había confundido las cosas le soltó, desvaneciéndose nuevamente el destello rojo en sus ojos.

-¡Keh! Esta bien, pero ya sabes, no te atrevas a acercarte mas de la cuenta a Kagome ¡¿Entiendes?!-

Y sin voltear a ver a Kagome de un salto Inuyasha regreso a la rama del árbol.

Kagome preocupada por el chico se acercó a El

-Takeshi ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Lo siento Kagome, no sabia que ustedes estaban juntos-

-¿Quien dijo que estoy con Inuyasha?-

-Pues por su comportamiento eso da a entender El-

-Nada que ver, Inuyasha suele ser sobre protector, eso es todo-

-De todas formas, será mejor que no me acerque demasiado a ti o no llegare vivo a mi destino, lo siento Kagome - Decía el joven, mientras se iba a dormir, dejado a Kagome sola, desconcertada.

-"Ese tonto de Inuyasha ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!"- Pensaba internamente la joven, para luego soltar un bostezo – Bueno será mejor que me duerma, ya arreglare cuentas con Inuyasha mañana- Decía la joven para si misma mientras se metía dentro de u saco de dormir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Inuyasha la observaba desde una rama.

-Soy un idiota, de seguro Kagome estará enojada -Decía el hanyou para si mismo

-"Eso no importa, hiciste lo correcto, solo defendías lo que es tuyo"- Decía la voz nuevamente apareciendo.

-"¡Keh! Puede que tengas razón"- Pensaba el hanyou mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Cuando…

-¡¡Abajo!!- Se escucha la voz de Kagome, para dar paso a un estruendo por la caída del hanyou del árbol.

-Maldición Kagome…- Mascullaba entre dientes el hanyou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, el viaje continuó, Takeshi evito a toda costa acercarse a Kagome, ya que no quería tener problemas con el hanyou quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Kagome también notó la situación y se sentía muy molesta con Inuyasha, ya que sabía que aunque ella se encontrara decidida a olvidarlo, las actitudes de este espantarían cualquier posibilidad para Ella de hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo donde iba Takeshi, este les invitó a pasar la noche en el lugar como agradecimiento por su compañía la noche anterior, a lo que aceptaron con gusto.

El dueño del lugar les ofreció amablemente cena y baño, por lo que Kagome y Sango apenas terminaron de cenar fueron a bañarse.

-Vamos Sango- Decía Kagome

-Si, claro. Espera, llevare mi hiraikotzu por si a cierta excelencia le da por pasear por ahí- Decía Sango viendo de reojo al monje, quien se hacia el ofendido.

-¡Keh! No se preocupen Yo lo vigilare- Decía Inuyasha

-Gracias Inuyasha- Decía Sango, mientras que Kagome lo ignoró y salio del lugar, siendo seguida inmediatamente por Sango quien imagino que algo había pasado nuevamente entre Ellos.

Inuyasha hizo como si nada y se recostó en el suelo con indiferencia.

-Vamos Inuyasha, no hablabas en serio con eso de vigilarme ¿Cierto? Sabes que no sería capaz de espiarlas- Decía el monje poniendo rostro de inocencia.

-Se que no las espiaras Miroku, porque Yo me aseguraré de eso-

Miroku derrotado, decidió poner atención a las doncellas del lugar.

Mientras en la mente de Inuyasha

-"¡¿Cómo aceptaste que te despreciara de esa forma?! Tú ofreciste protegerla y ni siquiera te dio las gracias"- Decía nuevamente la extraña voz

-"¡Keh! Eso no te incumbe"- Decía el hanyou intentando mantener la calma

-"Ve, no permitas que te ignore"-

-"Quizás… tengas razón"- Decía Inuyasha, cediendo poco a poco a la voz, mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando que Shippou y Kirara dormían y que el monje intentaba conquistar algunas doncellas sin prestar atención a su alrededor, levantándose de su asiento salió del lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el baño…

Kagome y Sango se relajaban, mientras conversaban entre Ellas

-Pero Kagome, porque están tan distantes Tu e Inuyasha, según me habías me dijiste la otra noche, aunque desistías de El, seguirías siendo su amiga como siempre ¿No? -

Kagome se desanimó al recordar a Inuyasha.

- Es lo que tenía pensado, pero Inuyasha pareció no entenderlo- Decía la joven abatida

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que ese día, cuando fuimos a hablar, Inuyasha me beso…-

-¡¿Te beso?! Eso quiere decir…- Sango no terminó recompletar la frase ya que Kagome le interrumpió.

-Si, pero no te adelantes, que eso no cambia nada respecto a mi decisión, ya que Inuyasha no olvidará a Kikyou por mí-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso Kagome?-

-Porque lo sé, aunque el lo niegue Kikyou ocupa un lugar importante en su vida, sino el primero, y eso será siempre así-

Sango la vio resignada, esperando que la decisión de su amiga le sirviera al menos para que dejara de sufrir.

-Bueno, Tú sabrás porque lo dices, pero no creo que eso sea el motivo de que estés tan distante con El-

-La verdad es que no, es por otra razón-

-¿Cuál?-

-Anoche cuando Takeshi y Yo estábamos hablando Inuyasha lo atacó-

-Pero Kagome quizás tuvo alguna razón importante para hacerlo-

-Claro que no, solo fue porque Takeshi se acerco demasiado hacia mí e Inuyasha pensó que quería besarme, sin darse cuenta de que solo me estaba quitando algo del cabello-

-Vaya, para variar Inuyasha actúa sin pensar; pero bueno, eso indica que se interesa por ti, ya que estaba celoso ¿no?- Decía Sango esperando levantar el animo a su amiga

-Quizás… ¡No se! Pero no importa, ya tomé una decisión. Lo malo es que Inuyasha no quiere respetarla y así nunca podré conseguir olvidarlo si espanta a cada individuo del sexo opuesto que se me acerque-

-Eso es cierto Kagome. Pero sabías desde un principio que la situación no se te haría tan fácil ¿No?-

-Si sé, por lo mismo estoy molesta con El, es muy testarudo, espero que con el tiempo me deje en paz, y me deje seguir adelante con mi vida-

-Eso espero amiga…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuera del baño un hanyou escuchaba la conversación, pasando desapercibido por las jóvenes.

Inuyasha se sentía cada vez mas frustrado a medida que la charla entre Ellas avanzaba.

-Lo siento Kagome, pero jamás te dejaré seguir Tu vida con otro que no sea Yo, Tu me perteneces…- Decía Inuyasha en un susurro grave, dejando ver nuevamente el destello rojo en su mirar, que esta vez se había hecho mucho mas notorio.

-"Muy bien Inuyasha, no lo olvides, Ella nos pertenece, y nada ni nadie se interpondrá, Tu y Yo nos encargaremos de que así sea"- Decía la voz en la mente de Inuyasha.

Continuará…

Hola a todos, perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza pero los estudios me absorbieron y me impidieron seguir escribiendo, pero intentaré ponerme las pilas y actualizar todas mis historias pronto.

Quiero agradecer las reviews de todos, espero el capitulo les guste y no haberlos decepcionado jeje, si así fuera pues intentaré mejorarlo en el siguiente

Y antes que lo olvide les deseo a todos Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, y que Dios los bendiga a todos.

Espero sus reviews si??

Sayonara


	4. Capitulo Tercero

_Nota: Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi _

_**"Contigo **_

_**o **_

_**sin ti..."**_

_-Eso no importa Sango, tomé una decisión e Inuyasha no quiere respetarla, asi nunca podré conseguir olvidarlo si espanta a cada chico que se me acerca- _

_-Tienes razón Kagome. Pero sabías desde un principio que la situación no se te haría tan fácil ¿No?- _

_-Si sé, por lo mismo estoy molesta con El, es muy testarudo, espero que con el tiempo me deje en paz, y me deje seguir adelante con mi vida- _

_-Eso espero amiga…- _

_Ambas jóvenes conversaban sin saber que afuera del baño un hanyou las escuchaba, sintiendo la frustración cada vez mayor a medida que la conversa entre Ellas avanzaba. _

_-Lo siento Kagome, pero jamás te dejaré seguir Tu vida con otro que no sea Yo, Tu me perteneces…- Decía en un susurro extraño el hanyou, dejando ver nuevamente el destello rojo en su mirar, que esta vez se había hecho mucho mas notorio. _

_-"Muy bien Inuyasha, nunca lo olvides Ella nos pertenece, y nada ni nadie se interpondrá, Tu y Yo nos encargaremos de que así sea"- Decía la voz en la cabeza de Inuyasha. _

Capitulo Tercero 

Cuando ambas jóvenes terminaron su baño, regresaron con los demás, los cuales ya estaban en su quinto sueño, incluido Inuyasha, quien había regresado antes de que pudieran notarlo.

Sango al ver al hanyou no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia hacia Él, para luego acostarse en su futón. Kagome también le dio un vistazo, quedando ligeramente hipnotizada por la tranquilidad que este mostraba cuando dormía, agitando su cabeza hacia los lados alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se acomodó para dormir.

Al ver que ambas jóvenes se habían quedado dormidas, Inuyasha abrió los ojos dando a Sango una pequeña mirada de molestia por la actitud de esta al verlo, luego dirigió su atención a Kagome, acercándose a donde esta estaba, se dedicó a observar su dormir. Después de un tiempo mirándola, su atención se vió abordada por unas luces desde afuera, moviendo ligeramente sus orejas para poner atención se levantó y salio del lugar, sin notar que su movimiento repentino provocó que Kagome despertara.

La chica dio un vistazo alrededor del cuarto buscando cualquier anormalidad, encontrándose con que Inuyasha faltaba.

Sin querer siquiera imaginar donde podría haber ido intentó recuperar su sueño, mas le fue imposible. Resignada se levantó y salió un momento para ver si con un paseo lograba recuperar el sueño.

* * *

Inuyasha fue al punto donde se dirigían las luces, terminando en la entrada del bosque, que se encontraba no muy lejos del lugar donde se quedaban, descubriendo que las luces no eran otra cosa que serpientes caza almas.

Kikyou…-

Hola Inuyasha-

Dime ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Claro que si Inuyasha, se defenderme perfectamente sola-

Inuyasha se acercó hacia Ella hasta quedar frente a frente

¿Qué haces aquí?-

¿Encontraron ya algún rastro de Naraku?- Preguntaba Kikyou calmadamente

No, aun no. Pero ya te dije antes que te quedes tranquila, Yo destruiré a Naraku, no permitiré que vuelva a hacerte daño Kikyou- Decía el hanyou mientras la tomaba de los brazos

Lo siento Inuyasha, pero esta también es mi pelea y no me esconderé. Destruiré a Naraku completamente y después…- Kikyou no termino la frase, solo desvió la mirada, para luego cambiar el curso de sus palabras – Así que Inuyasha deja de decir que no pelee porque si lo haré- Decía decidida

Pero Inuyasha no lo dejó así nada más, y volvió a retomar el tema -¿Y después que Kikyou?-

Kikyou viendo que no podría eludir la pregunta respondió -Ya sabes que viene después Inuyasha…- Decía la joven dejando ver una ligera sonrisa en los labios que demostraba tanto alegría como tristeza.

Inuyasha la quedo viendo al rostro unos momentos para luego tirarla hacia El y abrazarla apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la miko.

Kikyou…-

Kikyou no dijo nada solo colocó sus brazos ligeramente sobre la espalda del hanyou.

Inuyasha…-

* * *

Kagome en su paseo nocturno había terminado frente al pozo, aprovechando decidió tomar un poco de agua para beber cuando sintió algo acercándose; asustada volteó quedando frente a frente con el joven Takeshi quien la vio sorprendido.

Señorita Kagome ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?- Decía el joven con ligero temor a acercarse a Ella por temor a que el hanyou estuviera cerca.

Kagome notó su comportamiento y dijo –No te preocupes Inuyasha esta "ocupado" en cosas mucho mas importantes para Él en estos momentos- Decía la joven dejando ver la tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó el chico preocupado al verla tan desolada.

La chica viendo que estaba preocupando de mas al joven intentó ocultar sus pesares -A nada, nada. Además ya te dije que Inuyasha no es nada más que un amigo-

Lo sé, pero Tú sabes lo fuerte que es y realmente temo por mi vida-

No te preocupes, jamás permitiría que te dañara-

Takeshi sintiéndose ligeramente mas tranquilo se acercó a Ella –Bueno y no me has dicho que haces despierta tan tarde-

Pues desperté de repente y ya no pude dormir, por lo que decidí dar un paseo, y pues terminé frente al pozo por lo que decidí beber un poco de agua- Decía la joven para terminar en una sonrisa – ¿Y Tú¿Que haces en pie a estas horas?-

¡Je! Pues la verdad me pasó algo similar jeje-

Pues entonces ¿Que te parece caminar conmigo? realmente me haría bien algo de compañía –

A mi también – Decía el joven con una sonrisa- Solo espero que ese hanyou no nos vea sino veo difícil llegar vivo a la mañana jejeje Aunque creo que tu compañía lo vale – Decía el joven viéndola.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras

Vamos Takeshi no exageres jaja-

Así continuaron su caminata charlando animados, recorriendo cada parte del lugar.

Por azares del destino y mala suerte de Kagome se toparon con las serpientes caza almas de Kikyou, siguiéndolas con la mirada vieron a la distancia al hanyou abrazado a la sacerdotisa muerta.

Kagome sintiendo la pesadumbre nuevamente en su corazón habló en un susurro que pasó desapercibido para cualquier oído –Inuyasha…-

Takeshi veía la escena confundido no entendiendo demasiado.

Dime Kagome ¿Acaso ese de ahí no es Inuyasha?-

…….-

Takeshi al no recibir respuesta volteó a ver a Kagome, encontrándola con la mirada triste y vidriosa, imaginando lo que podría pasarle, colocó su mano en la espalda de la joven y sin decir nada, la guió en dirección contraria del hanyou.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Takeshi preguntó - ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome?-

Kagome lo miró intentando mostrar una sonrisa, pero el aspecto vidrioso en su mirada la delataba –Si estoy bien ¿Ves? Te dije que Inuyasha y Yo no tenemos nada jeje- Su voz sonaba ligeramente quebrada- Disculpa Takeshi pero debo regresar con mis amigos, si despiertan y no me ven se preocuparan-

Y dejándolo solo comenzó a correr al lugar de descanso.

Takeshi se mantuvo en silencio, solo la siguió con la mirada, triste al comprender que la joven se intentaba auto convencer de que no había nada mas que una amistad con ese hanyou.

Pobre Kagome…-

* * *

Kagome llegó donde sus amigos, quienes permanecían dormidos, mas al ver que no podría controlar su pena mas tiempo, decidió ir a otra parte para no alertarlos.

Sigilosamente esperando que no la vieran se metió en uno de los establos y se sentó apoyada en la pared, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas, dando rienda suelta a las lagrimas.

¿Porque¿Porque tengo que siempre tener la mala suerte de topármelos cuando están juntos?- Se preguntaba la joven entre sollozos – Si al menos el verlos me ayudara a olvidarlo, en cambio me hace pensar aun mas en El, imaginando que quien esta entre sus brazos podría haber sido Yo, si Ella no estuviera… Tengo que ser fuerte-

* * *

Inuyasha iba de regreso donde sus amigos, cuando sintió el aroma del Kagome, le pareció extraño que este viniera de una dirección que no era la debida, preocupado lo siguió.

Cuando estaba cerca, sus orejas captaron el ruido de sollozos, Inuyasha temeroso de que algo pudiera haberle pasado se entró rápidamente al establo donde según sus sentidos se encontraba la chica.

Ya dentro del lugar dio un vistazo rápido, encontrando a Kagome acurrucada en un rincón sola y desprotegida, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Ella.

Kagome...-

La joven al escuchar su nombre levanto la cabeza y lo vió ahí de pie frente a Ella.

Inu…yasha…-

Él era la última persona o bestia que deseaba ver en esos momentos, sin decir nada volteó su mirada hacia un lado intentando ignorarlo, sin poder detener las lágrimas.

Inuyasha preocupado se acercó hacia Ella estirando su mano para tomar su rostro, mas Kagome rechazó su toque esquivándolo. Inuyasha frunció el ceño con molestia, no entendiendo el porque de su actitud, inconcientemente dejó escapar un ligero gruñido dejando salir su mal carácter.

¡Oii Kagome¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué me evitas de esa forma!- Decía el hanyou sin poder ocultar su enojo.

La chica volteó a verlo dejando ver molestia y sin decir nada se levantó para marcharse, mas un apretón en su muñeca se lo impidió.

¡Déjame Inuyasha!-

El hanyou se puso de pie afrontándola y tomándola de su otra muñeca haciéndola verlo a los ojos -¿Se puede saber que te pasa!-

Kagome lo vió con mirada desafiante - ¡No¡No se puede!- Respondió la joven, haciendo que Inuyasha aminorara su agarre, aprovechando esto, se soltó dispuesta a escapar - ¡Déjame en paz!-

Sin mirar la dirección que seguía corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente alejada de Él, prestó atención a su entorno, descubriendo que se había adentrado un poco en el bosque.

Un poco asustada comenzó a regresar sus pasos al lugar donde se quedaban no queriendo tentar su suerte y ser atacada por algún youkai. Al menos estaba aliviada de haberse librado de Inuyasha.

Realmente se le estaba dificultando realizar su decisión de olvidarlo, al verlo ahí con Kikyou se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Él, era mas grande de lo que había pensado; pero no daría pie atrás, si Inuyasha quería estar con Kikyou lo aceptaría, pero Ella no se incluiría en el paquete.

Tan embebida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta cuando había sido abordada por la espalda terminando con su cara contra el suelo.

Asustada cerró los ojos esperando su destino de ser alimento para algún ser, cuando una voz ronca y enojada le susurró al oído

No vuelvas a huir de mi de esa manera Kagome ¿Me oyes!-

Inuyasha…-

El hanyou provocó mas presión sobre Ella con su cuerpo, sin cambiar su tono siguió hablando – Deja de lado las niñerías y dime ¡que es lo que te pasa de una maldita vez!-

Kagome comenzaba a sentir temor, Inuyasha no se comportaba como siempre, no había querido prestarle atención a su cambio de actitud pero esto ya era demasiado, de manera precavida respondió – No… no me pasa nada, por favor deja que me levante ¿si?- Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima escapó.

Al sentir el aroma salino el hanyou reaccionó, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente se levantó y ayudo a la joven a ponerse de pie, mientras el destello rojo en sus ojos se desvanecía, pasando nuevamente desapercibido por Ella.

Lo siento Kagome, no se que me pasó ¿Estas bien?-

La joven sintiendo nuevamente al hanyou que conocía se relajó, no queriendo mas discusiones por esa noche dijo amablemente –No te preocupes, Yo tampoco tuve la reacción mas acertada- Comenzando su camino de regreso –Regresemos antes que los demás noten nuestra ausencia y se preocupen-

El hanyou manteniéndose en silencio la siguió, mientras en su mente – "Kagome nos pertenece… deberá comprenderlo sea como sea…"- Inuyasha inconscientemente asintió a las palabras de su mente sin decir nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente continuaron con su viaje no sin antes agradecer a los dueños del lugar por su hospitalidad.

Cuando se despidieron del joven Takeshi, este no pudo evitar darle a Kagome unas palabras de aliento –Todo saldrá bien…- Decía en suavemente a su oído, provocando la sonrisa de Kagome.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Inuyasha, quien aunque no logró descifrar sus palabras lanzó una mirada amenazante al joven, quien al verlo se alejó rápidamente de la chica.

Kagome no notó la acción del hanyou por lo que no dijo nada.

* * *

Viajaron durante dos días más, pero nada nuevo sucedió, todo estaba muy tranquilo y no había pistas de Naraku o de fragmento alguno. Kagome continuaba con su actitud indiferente hacia Inuyasha, lo cual hacia que hanyou se dejara llevar cada vez mas por la voz en su mente, mas esto seguía pasando desapercibido por los demás, la única que notaba que Inuyasha no actuaba normalmente era Kagome, mas no decía nada, no queriendo sonar paranoica.

Como nada nuevo sucedía Sango dio la idea que mejor le pareció en esos momentos.

¿Por qué no regresamos al pueblo? Quizás la anciana Kaede tenga alguna noticia que nos pueda guiar a algún fragmento o a Naraku-

A Kagome le brillaron los ojos, desde que había tomado la decisión de no luchar más por Inuyasha que había deseado volver a su tiempo para despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento hacia el hanyou, mas sabía que si se atrevía siquiera a mencionarlo Inuyasha se opondría rotundamente; en cambio el hanyou tomaba en gran consideración la opinión de Sango y difícilmente contrariaba alguna de sus ideas.

¡Keh! Esta bien regresemos- Decía el hanyou mientras daba camino de regreso al pueblo.

Kagome se animó al escuchar la respuesta de Inuyasha -"¡Bien! Ahora solo debo encontrar una excusa para que Inuyasha me deje regresar a mi época sin problemas"- Pensaba la chica sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo sin inconvenientes, cuando notaron el pueblo de la anciana Kaede a la distancia, Kagome después de pensarlo mucho decidió probar decirle a Inuyasha la pura y santa verdad –Inuyasha ¿habría algún inconveniente que aprovechara que estamos aquí para regresar a mi época?-

Al escuchar la petición de la joven Inuyasha de inmediato cambió su actitud y la fulminó con la mirada, que poco a poco comenzaba a dejaba ver un pequeño destello rojo. Sintiendo sospechas por la necesidad de la chica de querer regresar a su tiempo dijo – ¡Keh! Dame la razón para querer regresar a ese tiempo-

Kagome intentó pensar en una buena razón que darle y no prestó atención a los cambios que tenía el hanyou en el color de sus ojos, como los demás como ya estaba acostumbrados a esta escena que se venía, no les prestaron demasiada atención y siguieron su camino hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, más Sango en su interior, rogaba por que su amiga lograra su objetivo, imaginando que la verdadera razón de querer regresar a su tiempo era solo estar un tiempo lejos de Inuyasha.

Mientras Inuyasha miraba inquisidoramente a Kagome, quien comprendió que debería pensar bien en su respuesta, ya que como venía notando hace unos días Inuyasha estaba comportándose de forma diferente y quizás sería aún menos indulgente que antes en autorizarla. Lo mejor esta vez sería quizás atacar por el lado familiar.

Inuyasha hace días que no veo a mi familia y no quiero preocuparlos-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño luchando en su mente en si aceptar su razón o no, ganando la razón al verla con tanta necesidad de ver a su familia Inuyasha aceptó – ¡Keh! Esta bien, pero debes regresar en dos días a lo máximo-

"¿Dos días? Ese tiempo no me será suficiente para limpiar mi mente… ¡Rayos! No tengo opción, además el que me deje ir ya es un avance ¿Quién dice que no puedo quedarme unos días mas? jeje"- Pensaba la chica en su mente – Esta bien, cuando regrese traeré alguna provisiones también, por favor despídeme de los demás-

Y dando media vuelta dirigió su camino hacia el pozo, sin notar que entre los árboles Inuyasha le seguía procurando que ningún ser la atacara en su camino al pozo.

No debiste dejarla ¿Que harás si no regresa?- Decía la voz en su mente reprochándole, mientras en los ojos del hanyou se mostraba el color rojizo.

¡Keh! Ya cállate, regresará en dos días- Decía el hanyou mientras veía a la joven desaparecer en el fondo del viejo pozo.

Después no me vengas con que no te lo dije…- Decía la voz dejando finalmente en paz al hanyou, a quien poco a poco le regresaba el color dorado de sus ojos.

* * *

Esa noche Kagome ya en su propio cuarto intentaba pensar en alguna forma de poder olvidar finalmente a Inuyasha, no lograba concebir porque se le hacía tan difícil¿acaso sus sentimientos se habían transformado en algo mas poderoso que solo querer¿Esto era amor de verdad¡No! Ella no podía amarlo, no debía, Inuyasha amaba a Kikyou, no a Ella.

"Vaya, pensaba que solo degustaba Inuyasha… Pero al parecer he llegado a amarlo como a nadie podría amar alguna vez… ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? Si tan solo Kikyou no existiera Inuyasha podría corresponder mis sentimientos en la misma intensidad, se que el siente algo por mi, pero el amor que tiene hacia Kikyou lo desplaza a penas la ve"- Divagaba la joven en su mente mientras comenzaba a caer poco a poco en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kagome decidió que lo mejor por ahora para quitar a Inuyasha de su mente sería quizás el ir a la escuela.

Ya en el recinto escolar la joven saludó a sus amigas y se dispuso a disfrutar su tiempo con Ellas, aunque pasó más de algún desanimo al ver que nuevamente estaba muy atrasada en sus clases.

* * *

Mientras en el pasado, Inuyasha se encontraba haraganeando sobre la rama de un árbol, pensando en todas las cosas sucedidas ese último tiempo, desde que comenzó a escuchar aquella voz en su mente, hasta ahora no se había detenido a pensar en su procedencia ni de quien era, además ¿Por qué siempre que se refería a Kagome o Kikyou las mencionaba como nuestras y no tuya como debería ser? Al pensarlo sintió sus celos comenzar a hervir, se supone que Ellas eran suyas y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlas con nadie.

Como si la hubiese llamado la voz se dejó escuchar nuevamente -¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Acaso estas celoso? – Preguntaba la voz con cierto grado de malicia en su cabeza, mientras el color rojo comenzaba a consumir el dorado en los ojos del hanyou.

El enojado hanyou respondió – ¡Dime quien eres! Y ¡Por qué te atreves a entrar en mi cabeza!-

¡Keh¿En realidad quieres saberlo?- Decía la voz, mostrando un ligero tono de diversión.

¿Por quien me tomas¡Claro que quiero saberlo!-

Está bien, entonces cierra los ojos-

Inuyasha un poco desconfiado hizo lo que la voz le pidió. Sin saber como, se encontró de pie en un bosque muy frondoso.

¿Dónde estoy¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí!- Preguntaba el hanyou mirando hacia todas partes.

Tranquilo, estamos en un sector de tu mente nada más. Es donde vivo cuando estoy inactivo- Se escuchó la voz

¿En mi mente?- Un poco desconcertado el hanyou decidió no dejarse amedrentar y siguió con su objetivo –¡Keh! Bueno si ya estoy aquí ¿Por qué no dejas de esconderte y te muestras de una vez!-

¿Quién dijo que me escondo?- Decía la voz con diversión.

Al escucharlo, Inuyasha volteó de inmediato en la dirección que la voz provenía, encontrándose frente a frente con la ultima persona que pudo esperar.

¿Qué rayos!-

* * *

Kagome había terminado sus horas de clases y se disponía a regresar a su casa cuando sus amigas la abordaron.

¡Hey Kagome¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?-

Lo siento pero no puedo- Respondió la chica. En otro momento habría aceptado gustosa, pero ahora solo deseaba irse a casa y pensar.

Vaaaamos ¿O es que acaso te sientes mal?-

Kagome viendo que serviría de excusa asintió de inmediato – ¡Si! Eso mismo, no me siento bien –Decía simulando decaimiento.

En eso llegó junto al grupo Hojo, quien al ver a Kagome se le iluminó la mirada

– ¡Kagome-chan! Hace mucho que no te veía-

La joven mostró una hermosa sonrisa – Hola Hojo-kun-

Las amigas de Kagome al ver al recién llegado, aprovecharon la situación.

Hojo-kun ¿por qué no acompañas a Kagome hasta su casa? No se siente muy bien y tememos que le pase algo en el camino- Decía Eri.

¡Buena idea! Así Kagome estará segura- Aportó otra de las chicas.

Hojo inmediatamente aceptó –Claro que si, sería un honor-

Kagome al no tener escapatoria, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, quizás Hojo podría darle una mano para olvidar a Inuyasha.

Entonces vamos- Dijo Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa y despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Si, vamos- Dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mochila de la chica para llevarla.

¡Adiós Kagome¡Esperamos te recuperes!-

¡Adiós chicas, eso espero, muchas gracias!- Decía la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a su amigo, quien se mostraba ligeramente nervioso al estar solos.

Dispuesta a hacer lo posible por sacar a Inuyasha de su cabeza Kagome se dispuso a iniciar la charla –Y bueno Hojo-kun ¿que me cuentas?-

Hojo volteó a verla y contestó a su pregunta un poco mas tranquilo –Pues nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre-

Viendo que con su pregunta no llegaba a ninguna parte se dispuso a ser mas directa - ¿Y

Ya tienes novia? -

Al escuchar la pregunta el chico volteó a verla sobresaltado, sin poder evitar sonrojarse respondió – Aun no…-

La chica de inmediato pensó –"Quizás esta sea mi oportunidad"- Se decía, esperando no estar cometiendo un error – ¿Acaso no hay ninguna chica que te interese?-

El chico ya no podía más de su sonrojo, respirando profundo y eliminando su nervios se dispuso a aprovechar la ocasión – Si la hay- Respondió mientras detenía sus pasos y volteaba a verla directo al rostro.

Kagome lo vió sobresaltada por su cambio de actitud, más siguió con su plan –Y ¿se puede preguntar quien es?-

Hojo tomó aire y juntó toda su voluntad para responder -¡Estoy enamorado de Ti Kagome-chan!-

La chica se desconcertó y sonrojó por la respuesta, sabía que el chico sentía algo por Ella, pero jamás pensó que pudiera llegar al extremo de estar enamorado. ¿Y si Hojo no le sirviera para olvidar a Inuyasha? De seguro lo lastimaría demasiado al no poder corresponderle como se merecía, no sabía que responder.

El chico al ver su silencio decidió relajar un poco la situación –No te preocupes Kagome-chan. No tienes porque responder nada, si te lo dije fue para poder quitarme este pesar del corazón. No tienes porque sentirte obligada a corresponderme, ya que me pone feliz el solo poder pasar mi tiempo contigo- Decía el chico con una amable sonrisa.

Kagome se sintió enternecida por la actitud del chico, y aunque antiguamente se hubiera sentido ligeramente atraído hacía Él, las cosas se habían cambiado al conocer a Inuyasha.

Gracias Hojo-kun, realmente me halaga saber que sientes algo así por mi- Decía la chica con un leve rubor en las mejillas y una hermosa sonrisa.

Sé que ya tienes novio, pero necesitaba decírtelo-

La chica al recordar a Inuyasha sintió su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza, sacudiendo sus pensamientos dijo –Estas equivocado Hojo-kun, ya no tengo novio-

El chico sintió gran alegría al saber que aun tenía posibilidades de ser correspondido, más no queriendo presionarla dejó el tema hasta ahí –Ya veo. Bueno será mejor sigamos antes que te dé alguna recaída-

Kagome se sintió agradecida con el chico ante el cambio de tema –Si, vamos-

Dejando el tema de lado ambos jóvenes reanudaron su camino hacia el hogar de la joven, conversando amenamente de otras cosas.

* * *

Paralelo a lo anterior, en la mente de Inuyasha se desarrollaban sucesos que jamás pensó podrían suceder.

Inuyasha se encontraba frente a frente del dueño de la misteriosa voz, no podía creer lo que veía.

El dueño de la voz lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida pero a la vez bastante siniestra.

¿Que¿Sorprendido?-

Continuará…

**Riosaku**

Hola! Que tal les pareció?

Perdonen la demora pero como pueden ver he logrado darbuena actualizacion de cada uno de mis fics, espero ya despues de esta semana tener mas tiempo y asi poder actualizar constantemente.

Les agradesco todas sus reviews, y espero sigan siendo tan sinceros como hasta ahora en sus opiniones ok?

Dedico este cap a mi querida amigaAyame quien me mantuvo con los animos para lograr actualizar hoy jeje.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap


End file.
